in my eyes
by ChinaldyPma
Summary: mainstream banyak kesamaan dengan fic fic lain tapi next chap pasti beda


Hari yang cerah di Mansion keluarga Namikaze. Kita lihat seorang pria berambut kuning, dan wanita berambut merah, sedang melatih seorang anak berambut pirang gelap. Yap, mereka adalah Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki yang sekarang marganya menjadi Namikaze, dan Hana Namikaze.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka adalah keluarga bahagia. Tetapi, tidak. Dari kejauhan, ada seorang anak berambut merah seperti Kushina, ia adalah Naruto Namikaze, anak tertua dari Minato dan Kushina, lebih tua 4 tahun daripada Hana

Naruto Namikaze. Hidupnya selalu kesepian. Ia selalu diabaikan oleh orang tuanya karena mereka fokus kepada Hana Namikaze. Kenapa? Karena Kyuubi disegel di dalam han, dan mereka selalu bilang hana lebih butuh perhatian dan latihan karena di dalam tubuhnya tersegel biju terkuat kyuubi no yoko.

Ceritanya adalah 7 Tahun lalu. Kau tahu, 7 tahun yang lalu, Kyuubi menyerang desa karena disummon oleh seseorang yang mengaku bernama Uchiha Madara. Tepat saat itu, Kushina melahirkan sebuah anak perempuan, Hana Namikaze. Minato yang tak punya pilihan terpaksa menyegel kyuubi kedalam tubuh anak nya yang baru lahir dengan tekhnik segel shiki fujiin yang harus mengorbankan nyawa namun well akibat terjadi kesalahan dalam merangkai segel tangan minato tidak mati dan hanya kehilangan 90% chakranya.

Dari sanalah hana namikaze dianggap sebagai pahlawan dan diperlakukan bak dewa segala permintaanya pasti dikabulkan berbanding terbalik dengan sang kakak yan selalu di marahi.

Saat usia Hana menginjak 5 tahun seorang petapa katak yang saat itu menyampaikan ramalan child of propechy yang mana minato dan kushina mempercayai kalau anak mereka ialah anak yang dimaksud.

Berbagai cara telah naruto lakukan untuk mendapat perhatian kepada kedua orangtuanya namun naas semua itu sia sia dan akhirnya naruto pun lelah akan situasi tersebut dan lebih memilih hidup nya sendiri tanpa bantuan kedua orangtuanya.

Dan, kini, Naruto disini, duduk di batang pohon, memperhatikan keluarganya melatih Rei. Kalau bisa dibilang, Naruto adalah seorang jenius. Di usianya yang 11 tahun ini, ia sudah mendapat rank Chuunin. Namun tidak banyak yang tahu jika naruto adalah seorang captain Anbu root, walau chakranya tidak sebesar Hana yang seorang Jinchuuriki, tetapi lebih sedang sehingga memudahkan Naruto mengontrol chakranya. Ngomong-ngomong soal chakra control, chakra control Naruto sangat perfect. Ia bahkan lebih perfect daripada chakra control Nidaime Hokage yang dikatakan bisa membuat air dari udara.

Naruto juga mempunyai satu rahasia besar, yang tidak ada orang yang pernah tahu. Yaitu, Sharingan. Yep, Naruto mempunyai Sharingan. Ia mengaktifkannya entah kenapa saat ia merasa sangat marah ketika melihat 'keluarganya' bahagia. Awalnya, Naruto tidak yakin bahwa ini Sharingan, tetapi ternyata benar ia mempunyai Sharingan dan satu-satunya pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya adalah: 'Apakah aku terkait dengan klan Uchiha?'

"Hm lebih baik aku bertemu dengan shisui dan itachi saja"ucap batin naruto.

"Cih.. Mengabaikan seseorang karena orang yang lain mempunyai seekor Bijuu di dalamnya. Andai saja aku bisa mengeluarkan demon itu dari perut Hana, agar semuanya kembali adil." Ucap Naruto pelan. "Naruto !! " panggil seorang dibelakang naruto

"Hm, Ren ada apa?" tanya naruto dengan suara seperti yang tak perduli

"Kau dipanggil danzou-sama" jawab orang yang bernama ren tersebut

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana" balas naruto. Boft akhirnya ren menghilang dalam sebuah kepulan asa, "hm kenapa sensei memanggi ku yaa hm sepertinya akan terjadi suatu hal menarik" pikir naruto, dan akhirnya naruto menghilang dari sana untuk bertemu sang sensei

"Tok tok tok, Sensei kau didalam?" ketukan pintu yang dibarengi pertanyaan oleh naruto

"Masuk Naruto aku sudah lama menunggu" balas danzou dari dalam

Crieettt, "sensei ada apa sehingga kau repot repot memanggil ku kemari? Tanya naruto dengan nada datar

"Ini tentang uchiha" danzou berucap dengan serius

"Jadi apa yang harus kuperbuat sensei" balas naruto tak kalah serius

"Malam ini itachi akan melakukan pembantaian, aku ingin kau mengawasi jalannya pembantaian itu, laksanakan!! " perintah danzou mutlak

"Baiklah" balas naruto dingin, boftt naruto pun pergi dengan shunshin

Sementara dikediaman namikaze kini kushina dan Hana sedang makan dengan suka cita, akan tetapi *srinngg* muncul kilatan merah kehitaman melihat itu kushina menaikan kewaspadaannya,"Ahhh tadaima" kata orang yang muncul dari kilatan itu, "Ni-channn" teriak Hana memanggil orang itu yang kita kenali sebagai Naruto, "Hn" balas naruto datar nan singkat lalu naruto beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, "ada apa dengan kakak mu itu hana-chan" tanya kushina bingung "Hm entahlah ka-chan" balas Hana sedih, lalu mereka kembali meneruskan acara yang sempat tertunda..

"Itachi, tak kusangka kau memilih membantai klan mu hahh namun apapun yang kau lakukan aku tak akan menghianatimu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan kini sudah seharusnya kau sebagai shinobi sejati sebagai pahlawan sebenarnya" ratap batin naruto "haah lebih baik aku tidur untuk persiapan nanti malam"bisik naruto pelan akhirnya naruto berbaring dan tanpa sadar sudah memasuki alam mimpi.

TBC

#Author note

Hmm halo mungkin kalian merasa fic ini terlalu mainstream dan banyak kesamaan denga fic fic legend tap itu hanya di awal kan? Nah saya akan pastikan kalau chapter depan murni dari ke mainstreaman..

Ok segitu saja chialdy out ~


End file.
